Always Doesn't Last Forever
by Anne van Lieshout
Summary: Beck and Jade. Jade and Beck. Together they from Bade. So in love. But so Dysfunctional.


**Hey Everyone! So basically, this is my first fanfic, and I'm so in love with Bade, that I just had to make this. The **_**Italic **_**letters are the thoughts of Beck and Jade throughout the story. If it says **_**I love her**_**, the next paragraph will be from Beck's p.o.v. If it says **_**I love him**_**, the next paragraph will be from Jade's p.o.v. Hope you guys like it, and I would love reviews! **

_I love her. But I hate her._

"I'm so sick of this," she screams, as she walks through the doors of Hollywood Arts.  
"Will you at least let me talk for once?" I shout back, running after Jade.  
"You never let me talk!" she yells, and she storms towards her scissor designed locker.  
"We got to finish this sooner or later," I say, trying to calm her, and myself, down.  
Jade groans and faces me. "You want to finish this? Fine! We're done," she states and pushes past me towards her first class.  
I turn around, and want to go after her, but part of me is too stubborn. And when I see the perky little red head, bouncing towards me, I let her distract me for at least a little while, until I fix things with Jade.

_I love him. But I hurt him._

I lean my head on his shoulder, as he wraps his strong arm around me tightly. I smile, but hide it quickly as I see him looking at me.  
"What?" I ask. It was meant to come out a lot louder than it did.  
"Nothing," he quickly states, facing the television screen again, but I see him looking at me with the corner of his eyes.  
"Seriously, what?" I say, sitting up straight, making his arm fall off my shoulder.  
"Nothing, I was just…" Beck starts but gets lost in his own words. "Thinking."  
"About what?"  
"The future," he says with a little grin.  
I lean my head on his shoulder again, and continue watching my favorite movie, 'The Scissoring'. But I can't concentrate. I'm glowing inside, as I feel my cheeks blush. A little smile escapes my lips, and after a long struggle, I just let it stay on my face.  
_Beck's thinking of the future. Of our future.  
_  
_I love her. But I can't make her happy._

I feel my lips on Tori's, embracing hers. Tori and I are kissing? Tori and I are kissing! I want to pull away, but it's too late.  
I hear her familiar pace, the sound of her boots on the bright floor of our performing arts school coming closer.  
I hear her let out a small gasp, and hear her running away. Tori looks at me, with a... Vicious grin? I give her one more glare and start running after my girlfriend.  
"Jade!" I shout. "Jade, where are you?"  
I don't see her anywhere and the busy hallways make it a lot harder.  
I eventually run into Robbie, who is having an argument with Cat.  
"Hi!" Cat chirps and gives me a small hug.  
"Hey Cat. Have you guys seen Jade?" I ask them, pushing Cat away slowly.  
They both shake their heads and ask me why, but I don't listen and run towards the Janitor's Closet. She usually hides in there.  
As soon as I have opened the door, I feel the breeze of a rock being thrown at my head. Thank god she missed.  
"Get out!" she screams.  
"Jade…" I whisper, and take a step towards her, but that was the wrong thing to do.  
"Go away!" she yells, and stands up. Her mascara is all over her face, and I hear the crack in her voice. "I don't want to see you ever again, Beck!"  
"Jade, just let me explain," I try, but get a punch against my chest in reply.  
"Beck Oliver, I HATE YOU!"

_I love him. But I can't stand him._

"Say you love me?" I tell him, with my cute little girls' voice that I rarely use.  
"Magic word?" He is teasing me. I know he loves me. Still, I want to hear it.  
"Please?" My high pitched voice, almost sounds sweet.  
"I love you."  
I smile and take his arm as I wrap it around my shoulders. The other one is resting besides him, and I watch Sikowitz' explain why there was an awkward smell coming from his house.  
Then the Vega girl walks in. I see Beck turn his head towards her 'pretty' face and see a little smile form on his cheeks, as I pout my lips and swing his arm back on his lap. He looks at me confused, but then ignores it, and continues listening to Sikowitz.  
But from the corner of his eye, he is watching Vega, as I stand up, and storm out of class.  
"Jade!" His voice, and I hear his familiar pace and sound of his shoes behind me. I don't turn around for nothing, and walk straight to my locker.  
The bell rings, and students are pushing passed me as I put my books in my locker. I'm hurt. He says he loves me, but does he still mean it? Doesn't he like Vega better? I guess it's better for everyone if they're together. She's talented, pretty, perfect. Beck is amazing and deserves someone better than to listen to the crap I put him up with everyday.  
"Jade, what's wrong?" Beck says. Walking towards me. Now I know why it took him so long to get to me. In one hand is a cup of coffee, with two sugars, just the way I like it. The other one is just hanging besides him.  
"That's," I point at Tori. "What's wrong."  
"Tori? You're still on that?" Beck asks me, rolling his eyes. "I told you, I don't have feelings for her."  
"Oh, well tell that to Mister. Look at her perfectness!" I shout, walking away from him, ignoring the coffee in his hand.  
"I can't believe you're being so ridiculous!" he shouts at me.  
"Oh, so now I'm being ridiculous?" I turn around, and look him right in the eyes. "You know what, Beck? We're o-"  
I'm about to say those two words, that would separate us temporarily or permanently, but I'm cut off by Beck grabbing my waist embracing his rough, gentle lips to mine. I'm shocked, and want to push him off me, but the anger slowly disappears in my body, and I give in as I kiss him back.  
I know everyone's watching us. But I don't care. Because I love Beck. And he loves me.

_I love her. But I betray her._

"Get out!" I shout, as I open the door of my RV.  
"Beck…" she says, trying to calm me down, but this time I'm the one who's mad.  
"No, I'm sick and tired of fighting, and you freaking out over every little thing! GET OUT!" I yell, pulling her out of my RV.  
"Beck, what are you doing?" she finally shouts, refusing to leave.  
"Ending _this!_" I yell back, still pushing her.  
"And by _this_ you mean…"  
"Our relationship!" I shout, looking her in the eyes.  
Jade seems startled, but quickly recovers. "Fine!" By that, she walks away.  
I let my hand slip through my hair, and close the door. I fall onto the bed, and shout as loud as I can. I don't want to end our relationship, but we're so dysfunctional. I don't know if we're meant to be together.. Still, nearly four years of dating. That's a lot.  
I look at the calendar hanging above my fish tank, and realize that our anniversary is only a two weeks away. We could have made it. If I had just…

_I love him. But he doesn't love me back._

Cat's telling me a story about her brother in jail, as I keep my eyes on the door. Any minute now.  
There he comes in. And he looks… Terrible?  
His hair is not combed and he has dark circles around his eyes, showing the lack of sleep he has been having. We've been broken up for about fourteen hours. Not that I was counting.  
He takes a seat next to Tori, who worriedly asks what's wrong. Of course, I haven't told 'his friends' that we broke up. That's up to him.  
As Sikowitz jumps through the window, and starts telling us more about improv, I keep an eye on Beck. He sinks into his seat further and further, and keeps looking towards my direction.  
Sikowitz is telling us about alphabetical improv when he stands up and moves towards me.  
First, I think he's going to apologize, but then he does something I never expected him to do. Ever.  
I feel his hand coming closer, and it's too late to hide. I hear the sound of the punch, and feel everything turning black around me, and how dizzy I am. Someone screams, and feel two arms around me. They're not his. Something is dripping off my face, and I'm assuming it's blood. The stinging reminds me I'm awake. The throbbing reminds me that this is not just a bad dream. Beck hit me. _Beck hit me. Beck hit me? Beck hit me!_

_I love her. But I love her._

"Jade?" I ask slowly, as we move into our new apartment. It's small, but we'll fit.  
"Yes?" I hear her from the bedroom, probably busy moving a closet, or a nightstand.  
"Shall we go out for dinner tonight?" I say, not trying to give anything away.  
"Um.. Okay? Where do we go?" she asks, walking towards our little living room.  
"Nozu's?" I suggest.  
"That place is still running?" she asks, letting out a small laugh.  
"Yeah, I heard the daughter of the owner, Mrs. Lee, now runs it."  
"The talentless daughter?" Jade asks, with a great smirk on her face, sitting on my lap, turning on the television. I can't help but let out a small chuckle as I grab my arms around her waist.  
"You smell like peppermint and lemon," I murmur in her shirt. She has always smelled this way. And I've always loved it.  
"I know, that's what it says on my shower gel bottle," she says, with a huge sarcastic tone in her voice. I sigh. It has been four years, since high school, and she hasn't changed a bit. Maybe she has become a bit more mature.  
I lost contact with Robbie after graduation, but kept trying to find Andre, soon finding out he's working as a music composer for Tori, who has now become a huge pop star.  
Jade kept in contact with Cat, and she has probably changed the most. Her hair is now dyed black, and her attitude towards others is so different. No more giggling, no more silly stories, and no more perky little red heads, that would bounce around all day, eventually annoying you in Hollywood Arts. Cat has become a successful singer, and has already released two albums. She's working on the second one.  
Jade however, stopped in the music business, and like me, went into acting. We've both starred in a couple of plays, and she once got a role for a movie. I'm auditioning for one tomorrow.  
"What are you thinking about?" Jade asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh, nothing."

_I love him. But I love him._

I've always thought this moment would come, him kneeling before me, proposing to me. But in high school, after the many fights and break-ups I lost hope. But since we've moved into the new apartment, my hope slowly regained, and there we are now. Tears are running down my face, as he opens the little box where the matching ring he gave to me, years ago, when we started dating, is placed, shining more than ever.  
"Jade West, will you do me the honor, of giving me your beautiful little hand, in marriage?" he asks, his eyes sparkling with more life than I've dreamed of.  
I slowly nod, as he gives me the most beautiful smile in the whole world, and places the ring on my finger. I look at him, and kiss him.  
It's the best moment of my life.

**Please, tell me what you thought of it, and I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
